I'll Be
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: As the truth of her words sank in, a wall of emotions hit him, and he let out a sob and fell forward into her arms. Alex caught him as he pitched forward, and she sank to her knees on the carpeted floor with Bobby in her arms.


Haha, I know I should update my other stuff, but this one took over and I spent all day on it. Actually, this is what I hope happens when Bobby's mom dies. The song is I'll Be, by Reba McEntire. I hope ya'll will enjoy it, bunnies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with CI or the movie The Princess Bride. Inconceivable!

This little songfic is all for my muse, confused, for spending the last eight hours helping me with this. Thanks, muse bunny!

Alex had just settled into her bed for a good night's sleep when a loud knock at her door made her jump. With a sigh, she climbed back out of the bed, padded across the living room floor, and opened the front door. Her partner stood in the door, soaked and shivering, and looking absolutely miserable.

"Bobby, what the hell?" Alex demanded, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. With trembling hands, she peeled off his jacket and tossed it to the floor, then grabbed the towel that hung on the back of the couch and wrapped it around him.

Suddenly he dove forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck. She felt his hot tears against her skin, and she hesitantly hugged his trembling body to her, biting her lower lip. His arms tightened around her, and she used one hand to cradle the back of his neck, then moved it up to run through his matted curls.

Time passed in silence, and finally Alex asked, "Bobby, what's wrong? What happened?" He let out a choked sob and pressed his face harder into Alex's neck, and she knew that something awful had happened to him. "My mom," he finally whispered. "She's… she's dead, Alex. She's dead."

"Oh God, Bobby," she murmured, pulling him closer to her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Here, come over here." She pulled away and took his hand, guiding him over to the plush couch in the middle of the room. Once they were both sitting down, she turned to face him and gathered him into her arms again, slowly rocking him back and forth. She felt him shudder against her, and she knew that the worst was still yet to come, and all she could do was hold him and let him know that she was there for him, for as long as he needed her. So she did.

"It's okay, Bobby," she murmured over and over again. "It'll be okay. I promise. It'll be okay."

Soon his breathing evened out, and she knew that the events of the night had taken their toll on her partner. Still fighting his exhaustion, he used what little strength that hadn't been sapped from his body to keep his arms around her. He jumped slightly, and Alex rubbed his back, saying, "It's okay, Bobby. Just go to sleep. I'll be right here." A few minutes later, his body went limp in her arms, and she knew that he had finally passed out from his exhaustion.

Shifting carefully, she grabbed a pillow from behind her and placed it in her lap, then carefully eased his head down onto the pillow. Running one hand through his curly hair, she grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and covered them both with it as best as she could. He let out a weak moan, and she ran her hand over his skin, gently rubbing his side.

"It's okay, Bobby," she murmured, closing her eyes. She continued to rub circles on his side until she drifted off to sleep.

When Alex opened her eyes, she noticed Bobby sitting at her table, reading a newspaper. Yawning deeply, she stood up slowly and stretched, flinching as her neck and spine popped loudly.

"Got you some coffee over here," he said, and she nodded her thanks as she picked up the steaming mug and wrapped her hands around it, inhaling its delicious aroma. After a long sip of the hot liquid, she looked at him and said, "You had a rough night last night. Feel any better?"

"A little," he admitted softly, and she put her cup down and walked over to stand behind his chair. Placing her small hands on his shoulders, she slowly massaged his back, enjoying the feel of his skin beneath her hands. He slowly relaxed under her touch, and she continued her ministrations. Time passed silently, until a loud clap of thunder resonated through the apartment, making them both jump slightly.

"Hey, since we've got the day off, what do you say we hang out and watch some movies?" she suggested lightly, and she was somewhat surprised when he nodded and stood up, following her back to the couch. While he sat down, she crouched in front of the entertainment center and began pulling DVDs off of the shelves. Finally she pulled out one of her old favorites, and she smiled in excitement.

"Hey, Bobby? Have you ever seen The Princess Bride?" she asked, and he shook his head slowly. She smiled and popped the DVD in, then rose to her feet and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

Bobby smiled shyly and patted the couch cushion, saying, "It's okay, Eames. You can come closer. I won't bite." She let out a tender laugh and crossed the couch, stopping a couple of inches away from her partner. But he closed the gap and scooted against her, and she smiled and cuddled into his side.

It wasn't twenty minutes into the movie when Alex looked over and realized that Bobby had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder. She smiled and gently drew him down into her lap again, running her slender fingers through his curly hair as she sighed and tried to focus on the movie in front of her.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

A blood curdling scream pierced the silence of the apartment, and Alex bolted upright, her blood pounding in her ears. Fumbling blindly for a light, she managed to turn the lamp on, then she looked around to identify the source of the agonized sound. What she saw next tore her heart into shreds and made her throat constrict with painful emotions.

In the corner of the room, curled into a ball that was impossibly small for his size, Bobby was shaking and moaning. In an instant, Alex was on her feet, and she padded quickly across the floor and crouched down in front of her partner.

"Bobby?" she called softly, shaking his shoulder. He yanked away from her and let out another scream, and tears slipped down her cheeks as she attempted to find a way to calm him down. Eventually, she threw caution to the side and scooted closer to him, carefully enfolding him in her loving arms. He struggled against her, but her grip remained firm, and eventually he gave up and sank into her embrace, his head sinking exhaustedly onto her shoulder. Sensing that he had quit fighting, she carefully tugged him into her lap and eased her arms around his waist, slowly rocking back and forth while kissing the top of his head.

He let out a low sob and clung to his partner, and she murmured softly into his ear as she rubbed his back slowly. "It's okay, Bobby. I'm right here. Nothing can hurt you, because I'm right here. I'll never let anything hurt you. Never," she crooned, kissing his neck. She felt him continue to shake in her arms, and she closed her eyes and began to sing softly.

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul _

_I'll be the light that shines for you _

_When you forget how beautiful you are _

_I'll be there to remind you _

_When you can't find your way _

_I'll find my way to you _

_When troubles come around _

_I will come to you_

_I'll be your shoulder _

_When you need someone to lean on _

_Be your shelter _

_When you need someone to see you through _

_I'll be there to carry you _

_I'll be there _

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you _

_The one that will hold on to you _

_When you feel that rain falling down _

_When there's no body else around _

_I'll be_

_And when you're there with no one there to hold _

_I'll be the arms that reach for you _

_And when you feel your faith is running low _

_I'll be there to believe in you _

_When all you find are lies _

_I'll be the truth you need _

_When you need someone to run to _

_You can run to me _

_I'll be your shoulder _

_When you need someone to lean on _

_Be your shelter _

_When you need someone to see you through _

_I'll be there to carry you _

_I'll be there _

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you _

_The one that will hold on to you _

_When you feel that rain falling down _

_When there's no body else around _

_I'll be _

_I'll be the sun _

_When your heart's filled with rain _

_I'll be the one _

_To chase the rain away _

_I'll be your shoulder _

_When you need someone to lean on _

_Be your shelter _

_When you need someone to see you through _

_I'll be there to carry you_

_I'll be there _

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you _

_The one that will hold on to you _

_When you feel that rain falling down _

_When there's no body else around _

_I'll be _

_I'll be_

When she finished the song, she opened her eyes and smiled when she realized Bobby was looking up at her, his red rimmed eyes containing a mixture of awe and shame. He pulled away from her arms, and she let him go, though the action made tears of hurt and rejection flood her eyes.

"Sorry about that," he said gruffly as he rose to his feet and unfurled to his full size. She looked up at him, then pushed herself to her feet and stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest and her feet planted firmly on the floor.

"Don't start that, Bobby," she said, and he looked down at her.

"Start wha-"

"That. I'm not going to play mind games with you, and I'm not going to let you feel guilty for being upset about your mother. I won't. You don't deserve to keep punishing yourself like this."

He frowned deeply and opened his mouth, but she raised her hand to silence his argument. "You've spent your whole life thinking that you were less than a human being, and you've expected everyone to treat you like you were. Well, it ends tonight, Goren." He flinched a little at the use of his last name, and the fire in her eyes told him that she was far from done.

"Ever since I've known you, you've done nothing but be the best son a mother could ask for. I've never known another man that would stand by his schizophrenic mother his entire life, let alone support her and do everything he could for her. You were more devoted to her than most men are to their wives, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you self destruct, so you can get that out of your head right now," she growled, her hands moving to her hips.

He was speechless as he desperately searched for a response to her challenge, but he couldn't find one. Looking down into her fierce and protective eyes, he realized that she had meant every one of her words, and that she wasn't going anywhere. And then, it hit him. This five foot three woman who stubbornly stood in front of him was his guiding light, and it had taken him nearly seven years to realize it. She was standing in front of him, ready to catch him. If only he could take that leap, he would land safely in her arms, and he wanted that.

Alex could see him struggling with his demons, and as much as she wanted, no, needed to help him, she knew that he had to do this on his own. So she stood her ground and waited for what she knew was to come.

It seemed like everything was falling apart. His mom was gone, his brother was gone, and he was alone. It was almost like she was reading his thoughts when that crossed his mind.

"No, Bobby. You're never alone," she murmured, her arms itching to wrap him in a hug and never let him go.

As the truth of her words sank in, a wall of emotions hit him, and he let out a sob and fell forward into her arms. Alex caught him as he pitched forward, and she sank to her knees on the carpeted floor with Bobby in her arms. "Just let it out, baby," she murmured, somewhat surprised at how easily the term of endearment passed her lips. "I've got you now. Just let it out." His sobs became howls of anguished pain, and she tightened her arms around him, cooing softly into his ear.

Finally his cries eased, and Alex rested her chin on the top of his head, her hand absently tracing patterns on his back. "You're my best friend, Bobby," she murmured, shattering the fragile silence between them. "And I thank God that you're letting me help you. It means so much to me."

He raised his head to look at her in complete awe and gratitude. "Don't look so shocked, Bobby. I'd do anything for you. Anything." She tenderly framed his face with her small hands, brushing the tears away from his cheeks with her gentle thumbs, and he leaned into her touch. He closed his eyes, and she realized how late it was. She could feel his exhaustion, so she reluctantly pulled away from him and rose to her feet. Then she took his hand and helped him to his feet and guided him toward her bedroom.

An hour later, Alex lay wide awake in her bed, with her arms wrapped around her exhausted Bobby. He snored lightly, and she smiled and kissed his neck, running her small hand up and down his strong arm. "I love you, Bobby Goren," she whispered in the dark as she snuggled closer against him.

And somewhere in the dark, Bobby smiled too. "I love you too, Alex. More than you'll ever know," he murmured softly, and her heart swelled with love for him as she tightened her arms around her best friend.

The End...

A/N: So, did ya'll like it? Remember, I heart reviews! Criticisms are very welcomed, and flames will be shared with friends for laughs and used to roast mine and confused's marshmallows!


End file.
